<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my loyal multiversal pets by tobi1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119633">my loyal multiversal pets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobi1989/pseuds/tobi1989'>tobi1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Fantastic Four (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Sexual Slavery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobi1989/pseuds/tobi1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a reboot of: I ended up with a harem in the world of dc/marvel/hp but darker and less trying to make it they fell in love kind of thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone.</p>
<h2>This is a reboot of: I ended up with a harem in the world of dc/marvel/hp but darker and less trying to make it they fell in love kind of thing.</h2><p>Again this will not be, I reincarnate in another world and fight my way to godhood.</p><p>And again I am not a good writer, English is my second language, in real life I do have a little experience in the D/s lifestyle and finally this is fiction. Meaning I am free to make some mistakes, make plot armors and combine universes as I want them fit.</p><p>The beginning</p><p>Life or ratter death was simply. I died and reincarnated in another world as an average orphan with the average name of Maximilian murphy.</p><p>I didn’t had any special powers, a few magic tricks didn’t count else anyone who knew how to use a computer will be calling himself iron man, I only had my past knowledge. Which I used to find some hidden cash from a deceased mobster I remembered from a case batman resolved (or will resolve) and one stash hidden in the house of peter parker, yeah you heard right, this universe appears to be combination of several that I won’t bother mentioning.</p><p>I invested wisely most of it in Wayne industries, lex corp, star labs, stark industries, oscorp, roxxon, you know sure investments.</p><p>The rest I used it for my expenses: get a good education, decent house, my own small business, good car, clothes, helping a few friends, getting my own Talia al ghul, you know the usual.</p><p>You want to explain the last one? All right</p><p>See, Heroes, villains and metas still hadn’t appeared or at least not like in all people knows they exist and can’t deny them.</p><p>Sure right now there were some mutants in the “open”, but that was another story.</p><p>So for the moment the world was a relative peaceful.</p><p>But as sooner or later the super community, either villainous or heroic will appear, and while I don’t want to get in that mess, and I will try my best to stay away from that, thinking I could be completely unaffected from global invasions and the like, was at best a pipe dream.</p><p>When I was contemplating a way to gain some kind of protection, one that didn’t rely in money (being pretty much worthless against darkside´s paradeamons) or power/weapons of any kind (because the needed to learn how to use and risk to make me involve me with supers), I saw a TV ad of the new Lphone I remembered how lex have mercy graves to protect him, and later how joker had Harley to help him, and Ra had talia al ghul for both.</p><p>So two weeks later after thinking someone who was going to be powerful, easy to make loyal, acquire and who no one will miss I ended up adopting the 12 year old Pamela isley, the future poison ivy.</p><p>It was pretty easy, her dad was in prison for killing her mom, and her abusive relative gave me her guardianship rights for 500 dollars, pretty cheap to get my own talia.</p><p>It was something manipulative that the joker will do? Yes, in my defense I could say otherwise she will end becoming a terrorist and in a toxic relationship with Harley, but honestly I just didn’t want to die before 30.</p><p>Anyway being isolated and abused, Ivy was to put it bluntly starved for love, she pretty much came to love me like a real father without me doing anything but treating her kindly for a moth (probably that is why she ended up falling in love with her Harley), becoming my own talia.</p><p>I also came to love her eventually and when I was sure I could trust her, I told her about my reincarnation, possible futures and why I adopted her, at first she didn’t believe me, until I had cast magic to show her.</p><p>When that happened she came angry at me, but she pretty much forgave me after I apologized (she did that for Harley a lot), later she freaked out scared of me abandoning her if she wasn’t good at protecting me, or just me dying in an alien invasion.</p><p>Luckily, I managed to calm her, I made her realize that my knowledge about that wasn’t reliable considering the many, many versions that existed from comics, movies, videogames, TV series, books, etc. of a single universe, and this earth was the combination of several.</p><p>Still it was a possibility, after all that was why I adopted her in the first place.</p><p>So she decided she wanted to get her powers as soon as possible, and throw herself to her studies to create the poison that gave her powers, one which didn’t make her insane or sterile. </p><p>It took her two years.</p><p>Knowing what she wanted to do, having money, drive to not die as soon as metas appeared and magic really helped.</p><p>Yeah magic, turns out ivy was really powerful at magic, which makes sense, given how easy she became part of the green should make it obvious, I suppose it didn’t appeared in comics for the same reason that Bruce or Lex didn’t use their genius intellect and money to give themselves super powers (or losing them if they got them). The authors didn’t want to make them more overpowered.</p><p>Anyways, let me tell you Ivy was attractive if a bit plain girl, but when she injected herself with the poison well, it was no surprise why men and women fell for her, even if she was a homicidal terrorist.    </p><p>So everything went well, I was rich, healthy and have a daughter that worked as a bodyguard.</p><p>Or so I thought.</p><p>This morning Ivy sent me a video for email, it was about a father entering the room of his stepdaughter and fucking her like the slut she was, there was also a small text: </p><p>/I don’t want to be talia al ghul I prefer to be mercy graves/</p><p>Max was sitting in the living room while Ivy was in her room, he had been thinking about her invitation. Sure she was 15 but honestly that is the legal age here more or less, and given there are teenagers (or will be) driving, traveling into space or fighting professional armed killers, they having sex is nothing.</p><p>“To hell with this, she has a fine ass, she wants it and I will probably die crushed by a building when superman fights Zod or something like that” he said to himself</p><p>Max walked to his daughter room. He opened the door and saw her. She was smaller than him at the moment but knew she will grow as tall as him. She was hot with her big green blue eyes and mess of long red hair.</p><p>He knew she was waiting him, so he wasn’t shocked to see her laying in just her panties with the covers on the floor where she had kicked them off. Pretending to be asleep to look sexier, not that she needed it.</p><p>Max walked into the room and sat next to her, stroking her inner thighs, causing Ivy to moan as she slowly pretended to wake up.</p><p>"Ivy, do you want to become mine?" Max asked softly</p><p>"Yes, I do Dad" Ivy said eagerly</p><p>"Then be a good girl and stand" Max said staring into her eyes, gently running his fingers through her hair.</p><p>She got up immediately and stood between her father’s legs awaiting.</p><p>Max trailed a soft hand over her cheekbone before gently kissing her; his hands trailing over her breasts, tweaking a pink nipple before withdrawing. His hands softly kneading and caressing the cheeks of her ass, as he slid off her sexy green panties. As he was kissing her breasts, he moved down and started to kiss and lick her pussy. His tongue separating her folds with ease, and had the teenager writhing on the bed, small moans and squeaks of pleasure escaping her lips.</p><p>After a few minutes of this, his dick was rock hard, he sat back upon the edge of the bed</p><p>"Kneel" max ordered</p><p>"Yes Daddy." She said softly, reverently.</p><p>Ivy slowly knelt in front of her father grabbed the shaft of his dick with her hands pumping it up and down causing it to jerk slightly and dribble forth droplets of pre-cum. All while staring into his eyes with great amounts of love and lust.</p><p>She moved her head to her father’s manhood and after giving it a few playful licks, began to suck on his long, hard, cock. Her red hair bouncing as she began to bob her head back and forth along the hard length obviously trying to take it all in without gagging.</p><p>Max breath was erratic as he came with a loud grunt into his daughter’s mouth.</p><p>She swallowed his cum noisily with some spilling from the side of her mouth, she waited quietly until Max ordered for her to stand.</p><p>As he pushed her away slowly he caused her mouth to leave his cock with a loud pop.</p><p>Max embraced her, one arm on her back the other groping lecherously on her ass, and gave her a passionate kiss after whipping off the cum from her face, putting his finger into her mouth to suck it off.</p><p>The kiss went on and after a while both of them were moaning. Max broke the kiss looking into his daughter's eyes, his focused while hers were glazed over, a smile on his face as he leaned over to her ear and gave it a kiss.</p><p>As he was kissing her, he moved them both onto the king size bed, sliding his hand down to her pussy, sliding his finger in and out of her pussy which made ivy moan in pleasure. After a few minutes of this, he moved himself so he could eat her out.</p><p>He lowered his mouth to her shaved pussy and started sucking on it while she moaned softly, writhing below him as she had her first (given by another man) ever orgasm.</p><p>His cock was now rock solid hard and he decided it was time to take her. Climbing up to stare into her loving eyes he slowly began to ease his dick into her, sliding in slowly, he had to pause for a few seconds after he broke through her maidenhood.</p><p>Once she recovered from the pain he began to rock his cock in long strokes in her young cunt. She was incredibly tight and he was in amazement that he fit into her at all.</p><p>After several long, deep slow strokes he heard her moaning “faster” and “deeper”, being a loving father he granted her requests by speeding up and slamming into her harder.</p><p>Obviously liking what he was doing to her she started shouting at him.</p><p>“Fuck me harder daddy! I love you daddy! Please don't ever stop!” Ivy screamed</p><p>It was pretty obvious she was going to have a daddy fetish</p><p>He still wanted to take her in her tight ass before he came in her, so he pulled out of her.</p><p>“My little flower, roll over for me! I am going to fuck your tight ass before unloading my seed into your womb.” Max said</p><p>“Ok daddy! Fuck my ass and then blow your seed into my womb!” she moaned at him.</p><p>She rolled over for him and he stuck one finger into her super tight little pucker. He started pumping his one finger into her ass while she continued to moan</p><p>“Daddy! Oh yes daddy! Finger fuck my pert ass daddy!” Ivy moaned</p><p>When she started to loosen to his first finger, he slipped a second one into her, stretching her ass to capacity, and he idly wondered if she would be able to take his cock inside of it at all, but he was going to give it a try.</p><p>He pumped two fingers into her bum for a few more minutes while he lubed up his throbbing hard cock.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out of her pert bum, he placed his throbbing head at her entrance and started to push. She grunted in pain as the head of his cock popped into her tight hole. When she stopped panting from the pain, he slowly started to pump slowly into her ass. He pushed his cock in millimeter by millimeter until his balls nestled up against her sweet pussy.</p><p>He picked up his pace as he started to pump in and out of her ass while she just moaned his name and begged him to go faster.</p><p>“Faster daddy! Pump your huge cock into my ass!” Ivy screamed</p><p>It wasn’t long until he was pounding in and out of his daughter tight hole while she was screaming in pleasure. He was starting to get closer to cum so he decided he would switch back to her pussy.</p><p>He pulled out and lay on his back.</p><p>“Ivy, I want you to ride my cock, while I watch you bouncing up and down on it!” He said.</p><p>“Of course Daddy! Anything for you!” she said as she climbed on top of him, her pussy dripping all over him.</p><p>She grabbed his shaft and directed it to her pussy. Slowly she started to sink lower and lower onto his cock, moaning in pleasure the entire time. Finally she sank all the way on his cock, her pussy bulging from being so full.</p><p>She started to bounce on his cock with her hair flying everywhere.</p><p>Max brought his hands towards her breasts and started to caress them. He was moaning even harder now while he watched his cock disappearing into her pussy.</p><p>He was starting to get closer to his climax when he pulled her down to him and started to passionately kiss her. She opened her mouth and their tongues had a battle for supremacy.</p><p>“Ivy I am about to cum, tell me how much you want it” he told her</p><p>“Oh daddy! Shoot your hot, wet, sticky load into my pussy! I want to feel your hot seed shooting inside of me, I want to give you another daughter so we can fuck her together daddy!” ivy screamed</p><p>He was getting so close listening to her talk dirty to him. He pounded in her as fast and hard as he could watching her eyes close as his cock pounded into her tight pussy.</p><p>She gave a deep grunt and a scream as she came hard, her walls contracting and squeezing his cock like a vice. He took three more hard pumps into her pussy before he felt his balls tighten and he came as he pulled her down onto him entering her fully with his cock smashed up against her cervix.</p><p>As he started to unload his seed, her cervix opened up and swallowed the tip of his cock. He shot rope after rope of his hot seed directly into her womb. She moaned his name loudly as she felt his hot cum hitting the back of her womb drowning it in his seed. Rope after thick, hot, sticky rope shot into her until her womb was completely filled and it started to spill out.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to him</p><p>“I love you Ivy!” he said to her</p><p>“I love you too daddy!” she purred to him.</p><p>After a few moments of recovery Ivy spoke again</p><p>“Dad I wanted to talk with you about getting some another girl” Ivy said</p><p>“Another girl? You want a sister” he asked</p><p>“No, I want another girl that we can both fuck together!” ivy said</p><p>
  <span>My cock still buried deep within her became hard again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just think about it daddy a small harem of sexy women serving and protecting you” she said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well to be honest i already have a marvel sex symbol as my submissive, she is comming tomorrow to meet you, and b</span>
  <span>y the way she is going to be your new mother" he told her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, how did that happen? my MOM?!" she asked curious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well i needed a secretary/administrator for my club, i didn't say it was a BDSM club in the web announcement, so she come to the interview, knowing who she was I was pretty sure she was going to leave, but to my surprise she stayed, I hired her, things happened,she had a fight with her brother, he told her boyfriend left her because she was frigid, somehow to prove she wasn´t frigid she finally agreed to become my submissive” he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“who is she? and isn't too early to call her mom?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it is a surprise, she is the visit i told you it was coming tomorrow, i was to introduce her to you slowly as your mother, but after what happened, i think is better to do it fast” he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she won't be jealous?” she asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“trust me she won't” he said with a smile</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. my secretary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the story of me and my sexy secretary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: this is a delayed cristmas gift</p><p> </p><p>“You are Susan storm!” Ivy said incredulous</p><p>“That is the third time you have said it, now what whores did you have in mind? I was thinking my friend Jennifer Walters would be easy to seduce and could be useful to have a lawyer, or pepper potts, we could capture her pretty easy and she could be of use at administrating” Susan said</p><p>I have already told Susan about me being from other universe. She being a genius who knows about alternate realities, especially after she got the powers I told her she will get by going to another dimension.</p><p>So her accepting my reincarnation easily, wasn’t a surprise. Neither was the fact she started making plans to get many strong women I knew of, she got a kink to dominate other powerful women the same way I dominate her.</p><p>“Why did you become Dad´s submissive?” ivy asked incredulous</p><p>“I already told you Ivy, she wanted to prove she wasn’t frigid like her brother said, so tried a submissive lifestyle with me” Max said</p><p>“Although if you are asking when I became his real slave, the story began a month ago” Susan said, starting to tell the story</p><p>Susan starts telling her story</p><p>My encounter of the morning with reed remained vivid in my mind. I went there expecting an apology, telling me he had made mistake when he rejected my suggestion of sharing an apartment, asking me to become his girlfriend again... only it wasn't any of that, turns out he had a portal to another dimension on his attic and wanted my help to explore it. I told him I would think about it, I honestly don’t know how I didn’t hit him on his face. Afterwards, the rest of the day had been long and grueling.</p><p>I was so angry, I called Max because I needed to release some frustration with a good fuck, and we agreed to see us at night in my house. </p><p>Time seemed to pass so slowly. My only thoughts were of preparing to see Max that night. It was only when he arrived my house that my horrible day really began to get better.</p><p>I stood under the shower’s hot spray for a long time and allowed the water to run its course over my body. The soapy cloth on my breasts brought the first tingling of the evening to come. My body always responded when I thought of him. Even my pussy began to throb as I imagined what tortures he would inflict on me that night, to make me forget Reed.</p><p>I took special care with my make-up. My creamy complexion was softened by the delicate rose blush applied high to my cheekbones. Charcoal powder outlined my eyes. Full lips, rose-colored and glossed, completed the look. I brushed my hair until it shone before pinning it elegantly atop my head. Only my attire was left. Max preferred me in black and I honored that wish. Standing at the closet in a lace bra and panties, I selected the black jersey dress. It slipped easily over my frame and molded to every curve. I was ready.</p><p>He entered my home with the key I gave him and made his way into the living room.</p><p>I entered the living room and saw him sitting in chair like the king of the house, so manly, so handsome, and so commanding. It was what liked the most when we were playing, the way he commanded me, ordered me, I had no choice but to obey him. It never failed to arouse me.</p><p>When we start playing I can’t describe the control Max holds over me, but I will try. </p><p>When we are playing as master and slave, I lost many of my independent ways. I have also gain a greater sense of freedom than I have ever known. My daily routine is the same except for a few restrictions. I still make decisions necessary to oversee my life, but it is Max who controls my privileges. He has taken control of my heart and the desires of my body. Even my orgasms are claimed by him. Any gratification I receive must come from his hands or with his permission. I must earn that permission, that pleasure by obeying. </p><p>So to show him my obedience, I knelt at his feet. My eyes look the desire in his and my own climbed. My need for his touch was great. He bent and brushed my lips with the softest of kisses. The effect of the light touch caused my head to spin.</p><p>“Stand, slut. Undress for me. Remove everything but the heels.” he ordered</p><p>I stood immediately, and gracefully slipped the black dress from my body. My fingers reached and opened the clasp of the black lace bra, given it is a size smaller it slips from my breasts immediately. My nipples, hard and erect, reached out for his touch. In slow movements, my fingers slid under the band of my wet panties.</p><p>“Release your hair from its pins, slave. I like it when it falls freely down your back, and spread your legs wide, bitch. You know they always have to be spread fully in my presence.” he said</p><p>Max got close to me while I exposed myself to him. His strong hands gripped my breasts, and I gasped at his touch on my body. </p><p>“Oh, Master, I love it when you touch me like that. Mmmm, oh, Master, yes, please squeeze my nipples harder, I beg you!” she said</p><p>The rough twisting on my nipples making me hornier</p><p>He laughed and released my aching nipples. </p><p>“Such a slut.” he said in a mocking tone</p><p>His powerful hands played with my body while he spoke. The urge to thrust my pelvis forward was hard to control. He was right, I was a slut, his slut. Loud groans escaped my throat when his hand found the wetness of my pussy. As soon as he drove his fingers inside me my head reeled back from the sensations it caused.</p><p>“Tell me slut, what do you need?” he asked</p><p>“Oh, Master. I need you to fuck me. I want your cock in my pussy. I need it, Master. Please!” she begged</p><p>Grinning Max undid his pants, his hard cock came into view. My eyes were transfixed on it. On what I needed to quench the fire I felt inside.</p><p>“Is this what you want, slave?” he asked</p><p>“Yes, Master, so very much.” she said</p><p>“Beg for it.” he said</p><p>“Ohh, Master. Your slut needs your cock. I need it so badly. Please, Master, may your slut fuck your cock? Please, Master, pleasssse! I beg you!” she fell to her knees to continue her pleading.</p><p>Swiftly, his hand tangled in my hair and pulled me to my feet. Trapped in the hold, his fingers trailed down my body. Goosebumps followed the path of his touch. Reaching my spread legs, his expert fingers fondled and probed my soaked slit. In my wetness, he found my clit and squeezed it roughly. I cried out in my need. </p><p>“Ooohh, I’m going to come.” she said</p><p>“No, slut! I thought you were begging for my cock. Now you want to cum?”  In one move, Max sat again and pulled me onto his lap</p><p>His strong hands on my hips lifted me onto his stiff dick. Moans escaped me as his cock stretched me wide. There is nothing like the feeling of fullness that that cock brings me. I pressed my body into his, craving the touch of skin. My breasts flattened against the hardness of his chest. My fully erect and engorged nipples rubbed against him while I rode his hard cock. The fucking was so intense and my body craved to explode in orgasm.</p><p>Max growled in my ear. </p><p>“Don’t you dare cum you dumb fuck toy. Not until I say so” he said</p><p>A groan escaped me at those words. He knew I was at my peak and, wanting to torment me further, pulled me harder onto his throbbing member before speaking again. </p><p>“If you cum, slut, you will owe me your ass.” he said</p><p>Those last words sent me over the edge. Hard as I tried, I could not stop my climax. My orgasm took me to the place where there is only pleasure and delirious ecstasy.</p><p>It did not last long. His fingers pinched my nipples roughly, awakening me from my bliss, Max pushed to the floor, making me painfully aware of his displeasure </p><p>“Please master, no, not in the ass!!” she pleaded for mercy</p><p>Max paused a little this was usually the part where she said her safe word to slow down, only she didn´t use it.   </p><p>“No, slut. You heard what I said about Cuming before given permission. Get up and lean over my chair, you owe me your ass.” he ordered</p><p>I rose obediently and went to the side of his chair. Reluctantly, I bent over and exposed my backside to him. Tears formed in my eyes. His cock, so big, it's always painful at first when he fucks my pussy, it honestly terrifies me the mere idea of his dick on my ass.</p><p>My grip tightened on the arms of the chair as he approached. The head of his cock touching my delicate ass opening made me tremble.</p><p>“Please master, I beg you, at least use some lubricant” Susan begged him</p><p>He ignored me, even though getting his big cock in my tight unused ass was as painful for him as it was for me. Although I wouldn’t know it until later, when he explained me the reason he hurt both of us by not using any lubricant.</p><p>The moment had come. His hard, big dick pushed into my ass without mercy. I cried out, but there was no mercy. The stroke of his cock was fast paced and my eyes watered with each thrust. I could only shed my tears and wait for Max to finish with my ass.</p><p>Hot spurts of cum shot into my ass. The weight of his body laid against me before he slid out of my hole and sat back in his chair. Gripping my hair, he pulled me in front of him. Without a word, my mouth was guided to clean his spent cock.</p><p>Slowly and softly he wiped my tears away. I looked at him and smiled. Even though my ass ached from the invasion, his gentle touch soothed me. The smile on that face melted my heart. I couldn't have loved him more than at that moment.</p><p>“No more tears for Reed my dear Susan, you are strong enough to take my big dick in your ass without lubricating it, so you are strong enough to not cry for an idiot who doesn’t see the hot woman in front of him.” max said cheering her</p><p>I nodded solemnly. </p><p>Max then leaned in and kissed me, his lips on mine were forceful but it was his tongue that conquered my mouth. My own tongue danced as the kiss continued. He always overtakes me in that way.</p><p>“Love you, Max” whispered, when their lips parted.</p><p>“I love you too Susan.” he said</p><p>Both of us were too aroused to notice, but that was the first time we said we loved each other. Latter when we realized it, we blushed, ironically become more embarrassed from that than from the sex, dirty language and depraved acts we did. And finally after some awkwardness we become a couple, not just friends with benefits having kinky sex.</p><p>But at that moment his hands found my breasts again. A firm squeeze delivered before his fingers twisted my nipples. Pleasurable pain followed. </p><p>“Yes, slave. I love the way you respond to my touch. You like that, don’t you? Look how you press into my grasp. That’s it, bitch, pull back. Give those nipples a good hard tug.” he said</p><p>“Please, Master, don’t stop. I need more.” Susan begged </p><p>There was pain, but I needed it. I became an animal when I was in his hands. I would have done anything to keep him from stopping at that moment.</p><p>“Bring me the clamps.” he ordered her</p><p>Released from the grip, I rose and, on shaky legs, retrieved the nipple clamps from my bedroom. My blood raced at the thought of those awful things. I have a true hate-love affair with them. </p><p>Back at Max's feet, I presented the heavy silver clamps. Fingers played my needy breasts. My moans encouraged his sadistic desires. I gasped as the sting of metal teeth bit into my right nipple, then the other. Heat radiated through my nipples, it intensified when he pulled on the chain that connected them.</p><p>The next tug brought me to my feet. This time I remembered to spread my legs wide.</p><p>Max lifted the chain to my lips. </p><p>“Open your mouth bitch” he ordered</p><p>I obeyed him and the cold metal was placed in my mouth to be held by my teeth. The added pull stretched my imprisoned nipples. Quick slaps to my tits served to heighten the sensation. I wanted him to stop, but I also knew I couldn’t have handled it if he had. I needed the cruelness, I craved it.</p><p>His hands slid down my belly until they reached the place between my legs. My wet pussy showed my desire. The slow circling of his finger to my clit caused me to groan between clenched teeth, before his fingers entered me roughly. I strained at the touch, searching for the release I so badly needed. My head rolled back while I cried out from the sudden pull on my bound nipples. It was that sensation, the sharp and delicious pain that sent me crashing over the edge into ecstasy.</p><p>I fell back to earth, landing safely in his loving hands. The feel of their gentle strength on my skin warmed me. Max pulled me to his lap where I nestled against him.</p><p>Gently he removed the chain from my lips and replaced it with a kiss of passion. Then, I was rewarded with the sweetest words said in my shitty day. </p><p>“Good girl. My perfect little cum slut” he said</p><p>Susan finish her story</p><p>“By the time it ended, I became his slave, he became my master, and we have been a couple ever since.” Susan finished</p><p>“I thought you have been his slave more time than that?” Ivy asked trying to distract herself from the wetness in her legs</p><p>“Yes we were master and a slave, but not <em>MASTER </em>AND <em>SLAVE</em>” Max said</p><p>“What is the difference?” ivy asked</p><p>“Ivy, the difference is like a couple of boyfriend and girlfriend, and a married couple. Before that day, I hadn't shared with Susan my secret about my reincarnation” he said</p><p>“And I always treated what we had as just sex, deep down I always expected reed to come back, apologize and ask for my hand in marriage, or something similar” she said</p><p>“There were also some limits to what we did, for example that was the first anal we had, between us at least, Susan had no problems to sodomize other women, or letting me sodomize other women” Max responded her</p><p>“what can I say? I am an anal sadist, speaking of that, I think we are all horny from the story, so why don't we have some fun before deciding which bitch we get first” Susan said using her telekinetic powers to strip everyone</p><p>“You are gorgeous” ivy said and blushed immediately </p><p>“Thank you Ivy, you were right Max, your daughter is a lesbian slut, now please my pussy while your ass pleases his cock” she said </p><p>Susan used her powers to pull ivy´s head towards her pussy and separated her ass cheeks for Max</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. thalia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thalia joins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max´s house outskirts of Seattle</p><p>“You know Susan when you said you wanted to get Talia al Ghul I had many, many doubts” max said</p><p>“Talia murphy master” Talia gently said</p><p>“Alright, Talia murphy” he said</p><p>Talia was on the floor, sitting like a dog completely naked, except for the collar we had placed on her. We paused to admire her, it was incredible how she looked after a moth of proper food, medical treatments, some flowers Ivy made getting inspiration from the heart-shaped herb from wakanda, and in general proper care.</p><p>“You remember what we told you when we got you out of that hellish prison?” Susan</p><p>"That you will take care of me, and I only had to…W-what?! You are finally making me yours... like my sister Ivy, Master? Mistress?" Talia said happily.</p><p>"Yes, now I know we said we will give you 2 months to get healthy and ready, but you have been such a good slave at everything that we decided to reward you" Susan said smiling at her</p><p>Honestly given how bad she was when we found her in prison, it was no wonder how loyal she became to us for getting her out of prison and taking care of her, a loyalty which was or would have been of Ra when he found out he had a daughter and rescued her.</p><p>"Mmm, Mistress" Talia moaned when Susan got close to her</p><p>Susan started kissing her, after a few minutes kissing her, Susan´s aphrodisiac lips (Ivy´s work) made her incredible horny</p><p>“She is ready Max” Susan said smiling with lust</p><p>As if to confirm her words Talia collapsed on her knees, helpless from an intense orgasm just from kissing.</p><p>While Talia panted, trying to recover, Max casually strolled over to a nearby dresser, where they stored their toys. He picked up a riding crop, a very large vibrator (it wasn't quite as big as Max's own colossal cock, but it was still huge), a leash, a pair of thong panties, and some very special shackles.</p><p>One end of the shackles was the standard size and shape to wrap around the wrist, while the other end resembled a kneepad, with about fifteen inches of chain attached to it from a D-ring at the very top, and there were two sets of them. They were designed to keep a captive (in this case Talia) on their hands and knees.</p><p>Moving slowly, Susan went behind Talia, bent her over, and shoved the vibrator into her. Susan was a sadist, so it had no lubricant; besides Talia's pussy was already very wet from her involuntary orgasm.</p><p>Talia gasped as Max turned the vibrator on to medium power before Susan pulled the thong panties onto her. They were slightly too small for Talia, making them a very tight fit. Which was the whole point; as the tightness would not only keep the vibrator in her, but would actually shove it in deeper. Once the panties were on, Susan grabbed the shackles, attaching them to Talia's knees while Max did the same with her wrists. With these new restraints on, Talia now had no choice but to stay down on all fours. Finally, Max attached the leash to Talia's collar and stood up, while Susan grabbed the riding crop.</p><p>Talia was unfocused due to the orgasms from the still vibrating toy in her.</p><p>Susan got her attention by smacking the riding crop against Talia's buttocks.</p><p>As she let out a yelp, Max smirked and said</p><p>"Don't try getting up. Those shackles will keep you on your hands and knees, so get used to the position, Slave" he said</p><p>"Yes" Talia said, then cried out as the crop connected with her ass again.</p><p>"Yes master or Mistress, after all you are our slave, remember?" Susan said calmly</p><p>"Y-yes mistress" Talia said</p><p>She was struggling to concentrate despite the unending stimulation in her pussy.</p><p>"Good you understand your place, we won’t have to lash you unconscious until you do" Max explained.</p><p>"Thank you Mas….AHHHH!" Talia couldn't finish as she climaxed yet again around the indefatigable vibrator.</p><p>"What a slut!" Susan said smirking.</p><p>"Y-YES! I am your slut!" Talia said</p><p>"Good slut, let’s go for a nice walk around the house before breakfast" he said<br/><br/>"A w-walk?" she asked unsure</p><p>They either ignored her or didn’t hear her, probably the first</p><p>"Well, in your case I guess we could call it a crawl. Now get to crawling!" Susan said</p><p>Susan smacked Talia across the buttocks, making her yelp and start crawling forward to escape the stinging sensation.</p><p>For almost an hour, Susan and Max guided Talia around the household, smacking her ass with the riding crop when they thought she was going too slow, or just when they felt like it. Talia soon learned to turn when either pulled the leash to the left or the right.</p><p>Finally, they came to a stop by the kitchen. Talia panted mindlessly, she had marks from the crop all across her rear, as one orgasm after another had caused her to periodically collapse; Max just enjoyed the show while Susan, being a sadist, had responded to this by smacking her ass with the riding crop several times until she managed to get moving again.</p><p>Finally, they had Talia stop.</p><p>"Well, time for breakfast" max said</p><p>While he was tying Talia's leash around a nearby table leg, Susan cranked up the vibrator to full power. Talia cried out, convulsing uncontrollably. Max chuckled and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. He didn't make a very complex meal, just milk with cereal.</p><p>Max set down Talia's breakfast on the floor in front of her, while Susan got behind her, ripping off the thong panties, turning off and pulling out the vibrator. Talia sighed in relief that the inexhaustible toy was no longer inside of her, then noticed the meal before her.</p><p>"Well, eat up," Max said.</p><p>Talia looked around for a spoon.</p><p>Sensing what she was looking for, Susan said</p><p>"A good pet does not eat with spoon." Susan said while enjoying an apple.</p><p>Talia just accepted it before reaching for the bowl to lift it with her bare hands and eat/drink it like a cup. She was interrupted, however, by the riding crop connecting with her ass with a loud "SMACK!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>"A good pet doesn't eat with her hands, either" Max said, before starting to eat his own breakfast.</p><p>Talia began to eat from her bowl like a dog immediately, she was hungry and didn't want to receive any more smacks with the crop. After she finished, Max gave her a bowl of cool water to drink.</p><p>"Master?" Talia said</p><p>"What is it, Slave?" Max said, happy that Talia knew her place in life.</p><p>"I, um, have to go to the bathroom" she said</p><p>Without another word, Susan got up, untied Talia's leash from the table, and led her to the bathroom. Susan took off the leash and the shackles, then opened the bathroom door.</p><p>"Well, go and do your business" Susan said.</p><p>Talia obediently crawled into the bathroom (she was pretty sure Susan would punish her for standing up).</p><p>Shutting the door behind her, Susan went into the kitchen to help Max to clean up.</p><p>They were about to finish when they heard Talia coming out of the bathroom, and headed over to see her as she came out. Talia was walking at first, but when she saw them coming, she immediately dropped to her knees.</p><p>"Good slave!" Susan said, beaming.</p><p>Meanwhile Max undid his pants exposing his cock.</p><p>"Here's your reward!" Max said</p><p>Talia swallowed nervously as she stared at the massive head of Max's cock mere inches away from her face. It was obvious what her Master wanted, and not wanting another whipping, Talia meekly opened her mouth and thrust her head forward.</p><p>Max groaned as his new slave began obediently sucking his cock. It was more enjoyable the first blowjobs she gave, meaning she has been practicing with the plant dildos Ivy made.</p><p>Talia nearly choked as literal gallons of cum flooded her mouth. She tried to bring her head back, but Susan held her fast, forcing her to swallow frantically to avoid choking.</p><p>Finally, Susan released her head.</p><p>"How did you like your reward, Slave?" he asked</p><p>"Delicious master, thank you for letting your slave suck you off" Talia said</p><p>Susan smirked and reattached the leash to Talia's collar.</p><p>"Well, come on, we have more games to play." Susan said happily</p><p>For several hours, they put Talia through one humiliating exercise after another. Susan tied her up and whipped her breasts to her heart's content, Max made her beg him to fuck her, Susan screwed her with carrots and cucumbers and made her eat them, and generally did everything to degrade her and see if she has accepted her place as Max's slave.</p><p>When dinner was ready, it was served in a dish on the ground like breakfast had been, but this time covered in Max´s semen and Susan´s cum.</p><p>Finally, the day was over. All of them took a bath together (in which Susan humiliated Talia by washing her like a dog), and then headed for bed. Talia was exhausted, humiliated... and TURNED ON. Susan and Max were well aware of this, and kept fondling her all the way to their room.</p><p>There, they stripped, laid Talia down on the bed, and prepared to fuck her to submission.</p><p>Talia gulped nervously as her Master got on top of her and positioned his dick at her entrance, and impaled her with trust.</p><p>Talia screamed, but thanks to Susan and Ivy´s drugs it wasn't a scream of pain.</p><p>Max grunted as he started to thrust his hips back and forth. Being her first time, and thanks to her conditioning it didn't take long before Talia was Cumming.</p><p>Susan grinned smugly as Talia began to beg for more. She bent down to whisper in her ear while Max was still fucking her.</p><p>"Doesn’t it feel great? Being a slave? As a slave, you don't have to worry about anything except pleasing us. You no longer have to feel afraid, you will never be hungry, and we will take care of you. Max and I, will take care of you." she said</p><p>"Y-Yes, M-my M-Mist-tres! OH, MMMMAAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRR!!!" she screamed as yet another orgasm went through her.</p><p> </p><p>Idly in the back of her mind Talia wondered how many orgasms she had. A dozen? Sounds about right.</p><p>Susan was grinning like a madwoman as Talia began to cry out incoherently and her face got the same “fucked her stupid look” that Susan herself always has after Max fucks her good.</p><p>Meanwhile, Max felt his own orgasm approaching and prepared to blow his load inside Talia. With a savage growl, Max thrust forward and shot a massive load of his seed in his slave's womb.</p><p>Talia screamed even louder than she had already been as the biggest orgasm of the night (which was saying something) washed over her. Finally, it was over.</p><p>Max pulled out of Talia and sat up.</p><p>“Master, did this lowly slave pleased you?” Talia asked</p><p>Max looked down at Talia and said.</p><p>“Yes you did slave, you are mine, now and forever, you are my slave” he said</p><p>After hearing that she collapsed with a smile on her face and quickly fell asleep.</p><p>Meanwhile Susan gave a pleading look to max, like asking her if it was her turn.</p><p>Max gave her a kiss in response.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Emma, Jean and Laura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and his girls go to get one girl and get 3X1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know this wasn’t what I expected to find it is under a dam on Alkali Lake, but I am not complaining” Max said</p><p>“Yes 3x1 in whores, plus a secret equipped base, all people and resources of the starting purifier cult, and the future villain Striker, information of mutants they planned to get latter, there is nothing to complain” Talia said</p><p>“Ivy be a dear, go to the lab and make some acid to take care of this Religious fanatics” Susan said</p><p>Ivy directed the controlled humans Talia went with her to help</p><p>“Aren’t you being a little ruthless Sue? I thought you wanted to send them to prison” Max said</p><p>“I did, until I finished looking their plans, basically they are similar to what they made in the movie with a few changes, using two psychics for a big terrorist attack and a single berserk attack in the white house to show the people how dangerous mutants are, that is not even mentioning the drugs they injected them to make them stronger mutants” Susan said</p><p>“Stronger?” he asked unsure why purifiers would want to make mutants stronger</p><p>“To make them more effective in the planed attack, and while the drugs made them stronger, the side effects are pretty much killing them. Emma and Jean are in a crippled state similar to Xavier, scratch that, they are worse, sure he can’t move his legs but at least he doesn’t eat from a tube or needs a machine to breathe, and Laura developed super senses has her in a feral state with any strong smell, mmm…maybe the part where she was trained to kill everything with a scent in the comics came from there.” Susan mused</p><p>“Do you have any idea how to help them?” he asked</p><p>“Ivy and I have been working on a machine since we fixed Talia. You know in case we got a similar case in the future, and the 3 of them are the perfect test subjects” Susan said</p><p>
  <strong>Few days later in</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You created a brainwash machine?" Max said looking at the machine Ivy and Susan made</p><p> </p><p>"If you see a commercial of the newest IPhone and you suddenly want to get it, even though it is too expensive and your smartphone still works fine, is the AD brainwashing you? No, for true brainwashing to occur, the mind and personality, must be, more or less, destroyed." She said before explaining</p><p> </p><p>"The machine will inject them natural compounds designed to heal their bodies and make them more enjoyable to us and to themselves, in other words sluttier. As for the mind, they will see, sense and feel happy memories, educational, boring, arousing memories and in general anything that helps their mental state. And to some minor extent, some affection, feelings and loving emotions will be transmitted to them." Susan said</p><p> </p><p>"You mean it will make them love us? Is that why name it Tamer Machine? A reference to poke girls?" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"To your first question I would not go that far, and second and third, yes and yes."  Susan said, a little pleased he caught the reference</p><p> </p><p>"If it doesn't brainwash them, then what does it do?" he asked</p><p> </p><p>"Have you heard of the Pavlov’s dog experiment?” Susan </p><p> </p><p>"Yes I have." he said</p><p> </p><p>"Well this is more or less the same. The only difference is that this is more advanced, and rather than make them associate a bell with food, we make them associate us with positive emotions and body pleasure." Susan said</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can say the machine is pretty effective" he said looking at Emma on display, she is the last girl to use the TM in the day</p><p> </p><p>"Its effectiveness is mostly thanks to the terrible mental state they are" she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I know you can improve it latter” he said trying to cheer her up</p><p> </p><p>“Probably, but I will let it as it is, maybe improve it a little bit, but nothing mayor or else it will be truly a brainwash machine, and it will be too boring to train sluts that way” Susan said</p><p> </p><p>“Sadistic slut, you just want to lash them” Max said smiling</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do, and yes I am a sadistic slut, your sadistic slut, now come with me you are the only one who still has to learn how to operate the TM” she said smiling</p><p> </p><p>Emma was awakening when they entered</p><p> </p><p>Emma was hanging in a spread eagle position from an x shaped cross. She was clad in nothing but her underwear, and around her were a lot of plants.</p><p> </p><p>She realized her mouth was gagged with a ball gag, which somehow helped her to breathe, she didn’t know how and honestly she didn’t care, it was more comfortable than the mask connected to the machine.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmph!” said Emma</p><p>“So you are awake. Good we can start, Max to beginning scan give click here…” a blonde woman said to the man next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“All right Susan” he said</p><p> </p><p>A green ray of light shot over her, scanning her entire body as Emma would have tried to break free a long ago, but nowadays she couldn't even move.</p><p> </p><p>“This will hurt a little Emma, try not to resist or it will hurt more, press here Max...” the woman named Susan said</p><p> </p><p>After a moment a helmet lowered itself onto her head. Emma screamed in pain as she felt something. As a psych, she knew what it was doing, it was sifting through her memories, personality, and everything that made her. While it scared her, she could feel it wasn’t harming her, quite opposite actually. It was…healing her?</p><p> </p><p>After some time, Susan talked again</p><p> </p><p>”We healed your mind a little Emma, we will stop now and repeat the process latter, now we will help your body, don't worry this is going to be quite pleasant, but the changes aren't permanent, again we will repeat the process later” Susan said</p><p> </p><p>Plant vines came out of the floor and tore off her underwear in short order. New vines with spikes came forward and fitted into Emma's breasts and ass injecting her with something hot. The blonde cried out in pain and struggled.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>W-wait I-I can struggle?! But I haven’t been able to move for moths-</em> Emma thought before feeling a different sensation from pain</p><p> </p><p>Then her cries became moans as the changes overtook her body. Her breasts began to grow, only a little at first, then picking up speed. Her bust became steadily larger and her nipples stuck out. Within moments breasts had nearly doubled in size. And they were not alone. Her hips were expanding gradually, while her ass became rounder and firmer.</p><p> </p><p>None of that mattered to Emma, what mattered was that she was feeling better than she has felt in years. So she stopped worrying, closed her eyes and moaned as a wetness appeared between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes</p><p> </p><p>Emma´s tits had grown twice her normal size, her nipples were foaming with milk and her ass had expanded.</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt sudden unnatural lust coursing through her. The sensation of the restraints holding her in place alone was enough to make her want to fuck something.</p><p>A long ago she would have fight against it, tried to tell herself that she had to stay strong. But now this was the most pleasant sensation in years and she didn’t want to fight it.</p><p> </p><p>“The Physical part is complete. Now we need to test her increased body sensitivity, sorry Emma we will have to torment you a little.” Susan said with a smirk showing Emma she wasn’t sorry in the slightest</p><p> </p><p>The vines returned, this time with Venus flowers (those famous for eating flies) at the top. As Emma reeled from the sheer sensation, they clamped onto her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>They sent surges of electricity through her body. Emma screamed and moaned as pleasure and pain laced through her. Her eyes widened, her pupils narrowing to slits as her entire body shook from the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Then it halted, and she fell as far forward as could be allowed by her restraints.</p><p> </p><p>She panted, her every breath sending her newly enlarged tits bouncing around her. Ten seconds passed, and then the clamps gripped her again. Emma screamed again as her nipples were shocked by lightning once again. As the shocks continued Emma felt a massive orgasm go through her body. Then it halted again, and Emma once again had a few moments of release before the shocks hit her again.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why is this happening to me?! Who are my new kidnappers?! Why are they helping me?! Do they have to do it in such painful and humiliating way? - </em>Emma thought</p><p> </p><p>The questions raced through Emma's mind as she was shocked again and again. Then the vines receded into the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>“You have had torment for a while Susan, it is my turn, don’t worry Emma, I will give you some pleasure, just stay on the floor when I release you” Max said now familiar with the controls</p><p> </p><p><em>Pleasure</em>? <em>That sounds good</em>- Emma thought</p><p> </p><p>Then Emma's hands and feet were released and she stumbled forward. At once she was pulled down by her own weight and landed bouncing on her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure coursed through her and a moan escaped her lips. Up and down she was bounced thanks to her breasts new size, and the sensation of it was maddening. Finally, she stopped bouncing, and feeling her muscles for the first time in years she wanted to get up, yet no matter how much better she was right now, she couldn't do it immediately, still it didn’t matter how difficult it was standing up she was not giving up.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had been incapable of moving for years, as a result, it was difficult to get up.</p><p>                                              </p><p><em>Frankly it should be impossible for me to even move out</em>- Emma thought</p><p> </p><p>Each time she failed she would fall and bounce on her hypersensitive tits again. It drove her over the edge several times, and she screamed in orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she stood up, scarcely able to remain that way, but standing. The only door was shut, so even if she could actually walk she had no way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Emma, I told you to stay on the floor, hopefully you will learn to always obey me” Max said</p><p> </p><p>A vine made Emma fall again, this time making her fall on her ass, her now bigger ass bounced on the impact, it was so herd that even her tits bounced too.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but complain in pain when she fell hard on her ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Aammm!” Emma tried to complain</p><p> </p><p>A new dozen of vines reached towards her. They grabbed her around the waist. She tried to grippe them, but she didn’t have any strength and two more pulled her hands aside pretty easily, while others pulled her legs apart.</p><p> </p><p>Two of their ends widened to form some kind of suction cups which planted themselves upon her nipples. Emma moaned as they sucked on her, her huge tits jiggling with the force.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the suction began to spurt milk into the vine like hose and she cried aloud.</p><p>More vines plunged between her cleavages, reaching around her head and pulled off the ball gag from her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could say anything they plunged down her throat. She felt it sinking deeper and deeper, pouring an unknown substance into her body. Those inside her ass and pussy did the same.</p><p> </p><p>Emma found herself becoming deliriously happy as the liquid poured into her. Her hands were released, and she used them to grip the tentacles and begin jacking them off. Every so often the tentacles would spray themselves into her. Then they would remove themselves, only for more to appear with more.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was fucked by the vines and driven to the edge of pleasure again and again. Each time when she fell she fell from even greater heights.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually the vines began to slow down out until the tentacles stopped and pulled themselves from her body, letting her drop on the floor. As the minutes passed Emma was able to breathe and move for the first time. Yet her body was limp, and she found her arms and legs would not respond.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was just lying there. She wondered what would happen to her next. Yet she could muster no willpower to do anything, all she could do, all she could think to do, was stay here and wait like Max ordered her.</p><p> </p><p>And wait she did, until Max and Susan entered to see her.</p><p>Emma got a good look at her saviors for the first time.</p><p>Susan made for an intimidating figure being almost a head taller than Emma and with a much better physique (not that it was difficult considering her pitiful state); she had all such amazing curves. Emma thought she might be a super model like the ones she saw on magazines long ago. Hell given her toned, firm and unbelievably sexy body she might even be porn star.  </p><p>Max was the same, intimidating, taller than Emma and with a muscular physique worth of an alpha male born to fuck senseless any woman. His entire body exuding confidence only served to make her feel small and insignificant.</p><p>“Don’t worry Emma we will take care of you” Max said lifting Emma from the floor</p><p>“Listen to your Master Emma, everything is going to be fine, just relax and let us take care of you” Susan said</p><p>“Yes mistress” Emma responded in a raspy voice</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wonder whore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wonder whore tries blackmailing. it doesn´t end as she expected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who do you suggest next?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There exist a theory called 6 degrees of separation, which basically say that everyone in the world is connected for no more than 6 people. I don’t know if it was true in my past life, but in fictional worlds they really are, that is why it didn’t surprise me that Susan knew Diana prince when she presented her to me.</p><p>Also that she didn’t like wasn’t a surprise, she is after all a feminist who hates man by default, unless she knows them or gets to work with them. And considering I was dating someone she considered a friend it was to be expected she didn’t like me.</p><p>What was surprising was that she called me and asked me to see her in her house. Going alone to the house of a woman as strong as superman who obviously didn’t liked me probably wasn’t a good idea, but she was a hero, more or less, I doubt she would kill me like SHAZAM just for not liking me, besides she had a weakness with drugs and I carried a spray made by ivy and Susan capable of leaving Laura weak as baby and barely able to stand even with her healing factor.</p><p>With all that in mind, Max followed Diana silently to a small house on the outskirts, when they arrived, they went into the dining room and sat in the living room which had a couple of sofas, an armchair, a large wooden table and all the common comforts.</p><p>“All right, here we will have privacy.” She said</p><p>“All right, I'm all ears.” He said</p><p>As soon as he said that Diana shouted at him.</p><p>“Max Murphy, I want you to leave Susan” she ordered him</p><p>That was a real surprise, she had known Diana didn’t like him, but to go that far to order him to leave Susan? There was only one response</p><p>“I am not sure who you believe to be Miss Diana, but you can't order me ...“</p><p>She didn't let him finish.</p><p>“I know that you are cheating on Susan with someone, by accident I saw you kissing a black haired girl on a restaurant, I don't know if you are having an affair or it only a one time, but for sure if I tell Susan she will leave you, I don’t want to tell her because it will hurt her, but it would be better if you just leave her” she said</p><p>“Wait a minute, are you treating me? To leave Susan” he asked</p><p>“Yes, I am" she said</p><p>He obviously wasn’t going to listen to her, but before answering saw a message from Susan on his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Susan: use the spray to fuck her and show that bitch her place, as if she was Laura </strong>
</p><p>Immediately Max knew it was somehow a scheme of hers, he did as she asked and sprayed her with an aerosol. Knowing his girls had his back with a plan</p><p>“Cof” Diana closed her eyes and coughed</p><p>Suddenly Diana felt her cheek burning in pain.</p><p>She did not understand what was happening, she had her hair graved by him, but that was absurd given her super strength.</p><p>Her musings were interrupted when he talked again</p><p>“How dare you try to blackmail me, you fucking bitch! Do you have any idea who I am?” he said</p><p>He shouted, and as Diana began to speak, Max slapped her on the other cheek.</p><p>“A dirty whore like you shouldn't even dare to speak my name with such confidence, you deserve punishment.” He said</p><p>Diana began to be afraid when she couldn’t stop him from dragging her by the hair.</p><p>He throw her over the back of the sofa, leaving her bent over and her butt exposed</p><p>“Wh-what do you think you're going to do to me?” she said, angry and nervous</p><p>“I am giving you what ill-mannered whores like you deserve, a good spanking” he said</p><p>He pulled her pants down to her knee, leaving her only covered by her panties.</p><p>“You bastard, don't you dare” she immediately felt like a whip hit her on her right buttock</p><p>“Aahhh!” she screamed</p><p>“That's for the bastard part, I've already told you that whores should speak with more respect.” He said</p><p>“Listen Max we can forget...” she said without insulting</p><p>Another lash from his hand on her left buttock silenced her</p><p>“Aaahhh!”</p><p>“For you it is Master, now I am going to punish you for trying to give me orders” he said</p><p>With that he started hitting her buttocks alternately, right, left, left, right, Diana never knew which buttock she was going to hit and the surprise increased the fear.</p><p>“Ma-aster, please stop” she said crying</p><p>“No, I won't stop hitting you until you learn your lesson and be respectful to your superiors” he said</p><p>He continued with the torture for a while, Diana felt worse with each hit, something inside her told her that she deserved it. She felt the heat on her butt from the spank she was given, and slowly, she felt another heat from her pussy, at first she thought that he started also hitting her there but she couldn’t feel his hands there..</p><p>“I'm sorry Master, I've been bad, punish me more” she said not knowing where that came, or the strange sensations on her body</p><p>When Max heard her talking like that, he realized that Jean or Emma must be influencing her, or the drugs, or maybe she was a closet masochist, after all in the comics she was often tied on her own rope, maybe it was all of them.</p><p>He slapped her pussy and noticed her soaked panties, he stopped hitting her and started touching her over her wet underwear.</p><p>“What a surprise, it seems the Amazonian princess likes to be treated like a common whore, right?” he said in a mocking tone</p><p>“That's not true, Master" she said, trying to deny it.</p><p>“So... have you peed yourself? Because you're dripping down there. So tell me, what are you? A dirty girl? Or a slut who gets wet when she's punished?” he said</p><p>He stuck two fingers down the side of her panties to prove it  </p><p>"My fingers have practically been devoured by your wetness” he continued to masturbate her faster and faster and her vagina was leaking out more and more.</p><p>“Max... please don't make me say something so ahhhh, embarrassing.” Diana felt that she was almost on the verge of another orgasm</p><p>“Are you saying I'm wrong? Then I guess I'll have to stop.” He stopped the movement of his fingers</p><p>Diana who was about to cum looked at him with begging eyes</p><p>“Please don't stop now, keep going or I'll go crazy.” She said</p><p>As she tried to rub her thighs against the back of the sofa, she felt blood rushing to her head in that position, she needed to cum or she would go insane.</p><p>“So answer my question, what are you?” he asked her</p><p>“The, the second thing” she answered timidly.</p><p>“I can't hear you” he said</p><p>“I am the second Master” she answered louder</p><p>“And what is the second bitch?” He asked her</p><p>That was too much for her pride, but she needed those fingers to move again or she would die.</p><p>“I am, I-I am a slut who gets wet when she is punished” she answered</p><p>“Much better bitch, here's your prize, you can come” Max stuck a third finger in and frantically moved his hand</p><p>“Ahhh aaaahhhh yes, yes, yes, I'm Cumming!”</p><p>Max felt a shower of fluids pouring down his hand, feeling the contractions of Diana's pussy</p><p>“This is a surprise, you scream like a pig and come out like a brothel prostitute” he mocked her</p><p>Diana heard everything and far from getting offended, she got aroused, she was losing control completely, her mind was clouded by pleasure. Suddenly she felt cold in her pussy, Max had torn off her panties from a pull, leaving her completely exposed to his gaze and the shame returned to her.</p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” she asked fearful</p><p>He lifted her head by her hair and forced her to look at him. His penis was out of his pants and he was waving it around with his hand that was covered by her fluids.</p><p>“Because of this ass of yours, my dick is in pain, since it's your fault I'm going to use your body to help it.”</p><p>Diana's eyes were fixed on that huge thing, it was the first real penis she had seen and much bigger than she thought it would be, it was definitely going to tear her in half and her body shook like a leaf, even though her vagina began to secrete more fluid.</p><p>“Please, no, that thing can't get into me, it's impossible.”</p><p>Max put his dick between Diana's buttocks and began to masturbate with them, thanks to the fluids of her vagina that Max put on his limb, it slipped pleasantly and gently.</p><p>“I don't care if I tear you in half, I'm going to fuck you until I'm fed up, so you'll pay for trying to blackmail me, but since I'm very soft with women I'll let you choose where you want it," he said stopping</p><p>Diana didn't understand what he meant</p><p>“What do you mean?” she asked</p><p>“Whether you want it here -sticking a finger in her vagina- or whether you prefer it here -he said pushing a finger into her anus, it was soaked with Diana's flows but still hurt-”</p><p>“No! don't put it in there or you'll tear me apart" she said even more scared.</p><p>“Then make up your mind or I'll do what I want”</p><p>Diana didn't see any possible escape, and deep down she didn't want to.</p><p>“My vagina” she said</p><p>“That's not how a bitch talks.”</p><p>“I beg you to stick it in my pussy, Master.” She said</p><p>She was crying again, she had never felt so humiliated in her entire life (a really long life) and strangely... Happy?</p><p>“All right, get ready bitch”</p><p>With one push, he buried her limb halfway through.</p><p>“Aahh! it hurts, please don't move.” She said with tears on her eyes</p><p>“You're very wet, so I don't think it hurts that much. Besides, I've only put half of it inside”</p><p>Diana opened her eyes as much as she could</p><p>“WHAT?! Is there more to come?”</p><p>“And the rest goes inside” he said answering in a mocking tone</p><p>“NO!” she screamed</p><p>But it was already late, with another push Diana felt that she was fully inside her</p><p>Max stayed inside her still for a while so that she could get used to it, then she started moving little by little, enjoying the pressure of Diana's pussy and her screams.</p><p>“How do you feel, bitch?”</p><p>Diana gathered air and answered in a low, shaken voice.</p><p>“It's hard to say, it's stretching the walls of my vagina to the limit. It hurts, but I like the feeling of being full”</p><p>“So enjoy it all you want, you dirty sow“</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me more, use me as much as you want, Master, I'm a slut at your service, I'll be your whore whenever you order me to be" she said</p><p>She was out of herself, the friction inside her reached its limit when an incomparably greater orgasm than the previous one went through her like an electric shock and her screams got out of control</p><p>“Aaahhhh, I am Cuming, yes!, Master, AAAAAHHHHHH!”</p><p>“Stop yelling bitch or you'll make me deaf” he said</p><p>He took the remains of Diana's panties and put them on her mouth.</p><p>Diana could taste her own fluids, and strangely she found she liked them</p><p>Max still hadn't come so he kept pumping in her sensitive pussy, provoking waves and waves of pleasure on Diana.</p><p>“What a great pair of breasts you were hiding here, they are bigger than Susan's, and you almost look like a cow” He said grabbing her breasts</p><p>He whispered that and other insults in her ear as he squeezed her sensitive breasts and kept pushing his member inside her.</p><p>Diana had never been so horny. She felt that her legs did not respond when she had her third orgasm of the night which was silenced by the garment in her mouth.</p><p>Max was still on top of her riding her like a dog, when she cum for the fourth time and felt her pussy tightened even more.</p><p>“I'm coming bitch!” He said</p><p>Diana felt his semen burning inside his uterus, she had a fifth orgasm that was stronger than all previous ones, it was so much that her mind could not resist it and fainted, luckily she was lying on the couch.</p><p>Some moments later she regained consciousness, and remained in the same posture, but did not feel Max on top of her.</p><p>She stood up a little, and almost fell due to her shaky legs, but before touching the ground Max took her in his arms, she blushed and closed her eyes for a moment; when she opened them, she was on the bed of her bedroom.</p><p>“You were quite the slut back then Diana, with how many guys have you slept?” he asked her</p><p>“None, I've never slept with anyone” she said</p><p>“There is no need to be ashamed Diana. You didn’t bleed and you are like a super model, there are many men and women who would crawl a field filled with broken glass just to be rejected by you. You must have picked someone”</p><p>“That's not true! You have been my first”</p><p>“You don’t need to lie.”</p><p>“I'm not lying to you, Susan must have told you about me. I was pretty much the adopted child, nephew or young sister of an island filled with women, I didn’t get proposals from them, hell if I hadn’t seen horses mating they wouldn’t have told me about sex. When I got out of that island I fell in love with Steve, but sadly there was a war and he died before you know, later I wanted to try with others but well…I was too strong for either men or women, so I stopped trying sex with other people”</p><p>Unconsciously she look at the bedside table, Max saw it and went to it, and Diana got nervous when he opened the drawer.</p><p>Max took out a black dildo of about 20 cm.</p><p>“Now I understand, you've been masturbating with this.”</p><p>She was embarrassed and seeing it made her horny again.</p><p>“Standup” he ordered</p><p>She didn’t know why, but she obeyed instantly</p><p>Max got laid down in the middle of the bed with her at his feet</p><p>“Get naked”</p><p>Diana hesitated a moment</p><p>“NOW!”</p><p>She was startled when he yelled at her but she obeyed, standing completely naked in front of him.</p><p>His jaw dropped. Neither comics nor cartoons had done her justice. Or maybe it was different seeing her in real life rather than as a 2D.</p><p>In any case, he couldn't look away. Her skin was flawless, her hair was the darkest shade of black tied as ponytail, and her legs went on forever. All her figure was breathtaking, her hips, her breasts that said eat me, her flat toned belly and above all her good girl face which was driving him crazy.</p><p>He his dick became erect again, hard as steel. With a movement of the index finger he told her to come closer, she, shyly and clumsily approached on all fours on the bed. He forced her to bring her face closer to his and gave her an impressive kiss without leaving a millimeter of her mouth unexplored by his tongue, when they separated, he looked at her in the eyes and ordered her.</p><p>“Now I want you to give me a blowjob.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want you to suck my dick”</p><p>Diana moved downwards until his dick was at the height of her face, for a second she contemplated it, and she found it hard to believe that such enormous thing was inside her or that it had given her such a great pleasure, not only was it longer than her dildo, it was also thicker and infinitely more beautiful</p><p>“Ehh, I have never done this, how do you do it?” she asked</p><p>“It seems that I will have to teach you many things, this will take all night, but don’t worry I will make time for you”</p><p>Diana blushed, but smiled excitedly at the prospect of more fucking.</p><p>“First you have to lick it all off.”</p><p>Diana stuck out her tongue and little by little, first with shy laps and then licking it from the base to the tip, she tasted everything, she tasted the semen and her own flows and surprisingly for herself the flavor enchanted her, she licked it until it was clean and shiny.</p><p>“Am I doing well?”</p><p>“Yes, you are doing it well. Now you massage my balls with one hand, with the other you jerk them up and down, and finally suck my dick like a straw.”</p><p>Diana did what she was told, she massaged his balls while her mouth gave his dick a little kiss, then put it on her mouth and started sucking</p><p>“Move your tongue and watch your teeth.”</p><p>Max helped her by pressing her head and marking the rhythm. Soon it reached her throat, it took her a while to relax enough for Max's entire erection to enter the base, it hurt a little, but she was willing to do anything to give him pleasure like he gave it to her.</p><p>“Now I'm going to come in your mouth, don't spill a single drop”</p><p>She said yes with her hand, because she couldn't speak with her mouth full</p><p>“There goes everything, aaaahhhh!”</p><p>Diana could not help swallowing what did not fit in her mouth and a drop slipped from her lips to her chin, when Max recovered from his run he caressed her cheek sweetly.</p><p>“Show me”</p><p>Diana opened her mouth so that it would not spill and Max saw all his semen in her mouth, she moved her tongue to taste it, you could tell she liked it</p><p>“Now swallow it”</p><p>She obeyed without complaining, Max picked up with his finger what was slipping from her chin and brought it to her mouth, she understood what he wanted and licked his finger until it left no trace.</p><p>“You did great Diana, with a little more training you will be a first class cocksucker”</p><p>“Thank you Master”</p><p>“Diana would you like to become my slave like Susan? Or my other women? I can help you to become the whore you were born to be”</p><p>After a few minutes she gave an answer she never thought she would have given when asked such question</p><p>“Yes, with pleasure”</p><p>He took her face and put her eyes very close to his.</p><p>“Well from now on, you will call me Master, because now you are my property and I will do everything and anything I want with you, from now on you are my slave, I will take care of you forever”</p><p>Diana felt a stream of tears on her face looked very happy.</p><p>“Thank you Master, I swear that I will always be yours to use as you wish, I will dedicate the rest of my days to giving you pleasure, Master.”</p><p>They just hugged and stayed there for a while, until Max remembered something.</p><p>“Say Diana where did you buy that dildo? It's hard for me to imagine you going into a sex store to buy it”</p><p>“It isn’t mine, I actually share the ownership of the house with a friend, the dildo and the rest of the toys are hers, she is actually on a trip and returns next week“ </p><p>“The rest?” he asked ignoring the second part</p><p>She pointed to a closet door</p><p>When Max opened it, he was stunned.</p><p>Inside that door there was everything, dildos of all sizes, Chinese balls, whips, leather shafts, chains, handcuffs and countless toys that if didn’t own a bdsm club he wouldn’t have any idea what they were for, Max turned and looked at Diana, took the first leather whip he found and made it ring by hitting the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Remember I told you we had work to do all night?”</p><p>Diana nodded</p><p>"Forget about that, we have work here for the whole week.” Hearing this, Diana licked her lips.</p><p>The rest of the weekend was a madness of toys, postures and insertions through all of Diana´s holes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>